LOVE ACTION
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Kecemburuan bisa menimbulkan dampak yang cukup fatal. Sahabat bukanlah hanya menjadi orang yang selalu ada buat kita. dia juga bisa menjadi objek kecemburuan itu.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ACTION**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Other cast : Naruto anime chara dan beberapa OC

Summary : Kecemburuan bisa menimbulkan dampak yang cukup fatal. Sahabat bukanlah hanya menjadi orang yang selalu ada buat kita. dia juga bisa menjadi objek kecemburuan itu.

Perhatian : Fict ini adalah fict pertama dari saya untuk fandom Naruto. Dan saya juga gak sempat nge-beta karena sedang tidak mood nge-beta #PLAK. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran-nya supaya lebih baik lagi

Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah dorama Jepang. Setelah menontonnya saya tertarik untuk mencoba membuatnya dalam versi Naruto. Mohon maaf apabila fict ini kurang bagus dan terdapat kesalahan dan kekurangan.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ  
PLEASE DON'T BE a SILENT READERS

-Konoha High School-

" Kyaaaa! Akatsuki akan lewat!" seru seorang siswa

Seruan itu bertambah keras ketika 4 orang siswi dan 4 orang siswa dengan aura yang sangat mendominasi melewati koridor kelas 2.

" Kyaaa! Itu Sasu Prince dan Naruto-sama!" seru seorang siswi

" Waah…. Sakura hime sangat cantik" ujar seorang siswa dengan nada kagum

" Shikamaru-sama, Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, Tenten-sama dan Ino-sama juga sangat tampan dan cantik" ujar seorang siswa

Sang objek pengamatan hanya diam menanggapi seraya sesekali melirik untuk melempar senyuman dan tentu saja hal itu paling banyak dilakukan oleh salah satu Bidadari Surgawi Akatsuki, Yamanaka Ino yang paling terkenal dengan kenarsisannya.

Hiruk-pikuk tadi mulai memudar ketika mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan " Dewan Siswa". Mereka kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut terdiri atas 5 buah meja berbentuk letter U dengan kursi terbesar diletakkan ditengah. Selain itu juga terdapat 2 buah sofa panjang dan sebuah meja. Ruangan Desis itu dilengkapi fasilitas berupa kulkas satu pintu, dispenser, TV dan AC. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji dan Sakura kemudian menduduki 5 meja tersebut. Neji yang menjabat sebagai penasihat sekaligus informan desis duduk dimeja paling depan berhadapan dengan Hinata yang menjabat sebagai bendahara. Lalu disebelah Hinata duduk Sakura sebagai Sekretaris yang berhadapan dengan Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua dan ditempat utama duduk Sasuke selaku ketua desis. Sementar Ino, Naruto dan Tenten duduk di sofa seraya menikmati snack yang ada. Mereka sebenarnya bukanlah anggota desis. Mereka hanya anggota Akatsuki dengan posisi sebagai Pimpinan pasukan atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Bidadari dan Bidadara Surgawi Akatsuki. Bidadari surgawi Akatsuki terdiri atas Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Sedangkan Bidadara Surgawi Akatsuki terdiri atas Shikamaru dan Neji. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah Kaisar Surgawi dengan Sasuke sebagai Kaisar utama. Sedangkan Sakura sebagai Putri Surgawi Akatsuki. Para anggota desis mulai menjalankan tugasnya mereka membuka Laptop masing-masing untuk mengecek e-mail resmi mereka. Mereka akan mendapat e-mail dari Kiba selaku perwakilan Akatsuki di klub Jurnalistik untuk melaporkan masalah-masalah apa saja yang terjadi di Konoha High School. Selain Kiba banyak anggota Akatsuki (bukan anggota inti) yang tersebar disemua klub eskul ini untuk mempermudah akses informasi desis.

" Sasuke, aku mendapat laporan dari Kiba" ujar Shikamaru

" Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

" Kemarin seseorang dari klub Baseball melihat 5 orang berandalan memalak seorang siswa Konoha High School" jawab Shikamaru

" Wah, berani sekali dia mengganggu murid dari Konoha High School" celetuk Naruto

" Benar, apa dia tidak tau resikonya" tambah Tenten

" Aku juga mendapat laporan dari ketua klub Sastra" ujar Sakura

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Sakura membacakan laporan yang didapatnya

" Dia mengatakan bahwa ada genk dari kelas 2 yang membully seorang siswi kelas 1" ujar Sakura

" Heh? Dia merasa hebat? Berani sekali dia" ujar Ino

Untuk masalah ini Ino yang paling tertarik karena dia tidak terima ada yang ingin menyaingi Akatsuki apalagi dirinya dan sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Kita saja yang merupakan orang yang disegani tidak melakukan itu"tambah Hinata

" Ini perlu diselesaikan" ujar Sasuke

" Jadi, bagaimana caramu mengatasinya, Ketua?" Tanya Neji

" Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Sasuke balik

" Menurutku kita selesaikan dulu masalah internal baru kita menyelesaikan masalah yang timbul dari pihak luar" jawab Sakura

" Hime betul." Ujar Shikamaru

" Baik kita akan menyelesaikan masalah pembully-an ini dulu baru kemudian membasmi berandalan kurang ajar itu" ujar Sasuke

" Hey, kami boleh ambil bagian bukan?" Tanya Ino

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya menunjukan smirknya.

" Bukankah kau ahli dalam hal seperti ini" ujar Shikamaru

" Yes! Tenten, kita dapat pekerjaan menyenangkan" ujar Ino senang

" Kau benar. Lidahku sudah gatal untuk memaki orang" ujar Tenten

" Kalian benar-benar ahli dalam hal yang seperti ini" komentar Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan

" Baiklah sudah diputuskan Ino dan Tenten akan mengurus masalah ini, Sakura kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Sasuke

" Hmmm… Tidak. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan kegiatan desis dan secepatnya mengumpulkan kepada Shizune-san" jawab Sakura

" Baiklah. Neji, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan" ujar Sasuke

" Tentu saja. Nama genk yang melakukan pembully-an adalah D'Arc" ujar Neji

" Apa?!" seru Ino seraya menggebrak meja dengan keras menyebabkan Naruto yang sedang minum sampai tersedak.

" Itu adalah genk menyebalkan yang dipimpin seorang siswi centil" ujar Tenten

" Benar. Genk itu dipimpin oleh Shion dari kelas 12-C. Anggotanya adalah Fuu dan Yugito. Menurut berita yang aku dapat mereka sengaja membully anak kelas 1 agar mendapat pengakuan dari mereka" jelas Neji

" Dengan kata lain mereka mau meyaingi Akatsuki" ujar Sakura menambahkan

" Kau benar. Mereka ingin menyaingi kita, untuk itulah mereka melakukan ini" ujar Neji membenarkan Sakura

" Aku semakin semangat untuk membasmi mereka" ujar Ino

" Ingat! Jangan sampai melukai mereka" ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan mereka

" Yaaah… Itu tidak seru, Shika" keluh Tenten

" Bagaimanapun mereka masih terdaftar sebagai murid Konoha High School. Jangan lukai mereka. Biarkan genk mereka tetap berdiri. Tapi beritahu mereka jangan sampai membully anak kelas 1 atau mereka akan masuk daftar Black List Akatsuki" jelas Hinata

" Baiklah, kapan kami boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Ino

" Secepatnya" jawab Sasuke

" Baiklah, kami akan mengejakannya jam istirahat nanti" ujar Tenten

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus berandalan itu?" Tanya Shikamaru

" Akan ada bala bantuan yang datang, Shika" jawab Naruto dengan senyum misterius

" Hei, ada apa dengan senyuman ganjil kalian Sasuke, Naruto, Hime?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung

Bukannya menjawab pimpinan Akatsuki malah menambah senyuman misteri mereka.

" Ada apa sebenarnya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

" Kau akan tahu nanti, Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto

" Apa cuma aku yang tidak tahu disini?" Tanya Shikamaru

" Aku juga tidak tahu, Shikamaru-kun" jawab Hinata

Neji, Ino dan Tenten mengangguk setuju dengan Hinata

" Berarti hanya para pimpinan kita yang tahu hal ini" ujar Shikamaru kesal

" Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Shikamaru-kun" ujar Sakura seraya terkekeh kecil

" Kurasa kau harus meminum beberapa kaleng kopi agar kau tidak mengantuk nantinya, Shika" ujar Sasuke

" Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Shikamaru semakin bingung

" Kurasa aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini" ujar Neji dengan senyum misteriusnya

" Wah, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Einstein Hyuuga" ujar Sakura

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. 5 menit lagi bel jam pertama akan berbunyi" ujar Sasuke

Mereka kemudian membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada kemudian menyimpannya dilemari penyimpanan data kemudian keluar dari ruang desis.

SKIP

#Jam Istirahat

Saat alunan bel surga berbunyi para siswa Konoha High School berhamburan menuju keseluruh penjuru sekolah namun kantin adalah tujuan mayoritas siswa yang kelaparan dengan siswa lainnya, tiga orang siswi yang menamai diri mereka dengan " D'arc" malah menuju ke gedung kelas 1 tentu saja untuk membully penghuni gedung tersebut.

" Hei, mana yang namanya Ameno?" Tanya Fuu begitu tiba dikelas 1-B

" D-dia sedang keperpustakaan, Senpai" jawab seorang siswi dengan takut-takut

" Bagaimana ini, Shion?" Tanya Yugito

" Ya sudah. Kita susul dia keperpustakaan sekarang" jawab Shion

Ketiga orang itu kemudian berbalik arah menuju gedung perpustakaan. Di lorong perpustakaan yang sedang sepi terlihat seorang siswi kelas satu dengan rambut sepinggang yang diikat kebawah sedang membawa 2 buah buku dipelukannya. Terlihat bahwa dia dari perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya menuju ke sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi.

" A-ada apa, senpai?" Tanya siswi yang bernama Ameno itu

" Kudengar kau merupakan fans dari Sakura Akatsuki" jawab Fuu

" Y-ya benar senpai. Saya fans dari Sakura hime" ujar Ameno

Bugh! Ameno terpental membentur dinding karena pukulan Shion

" Akh, Senpai, apa salahku? Kenapa senpai memukulku" ujar Ameno seraya meringis

" Kami tidak suka kau menyebut jidat lebar itu sebagai hime" ujar Yugito dengan nada sinis

" T-tapi dia memang pantas dengan panggilan itu" ujar Ameno

" Arg!" Ameno kembali meringis karena Fuu menarik rambutnya

" Sudah kubilang jangan sebut-sebut dia didepan kami" ujar Fuu

" Aku tidak suka kau menjadi fansnya juga Akatsuki. Kau harus memuja kami, D'arc" ujar Shion

Prok..Prok..Prok

Bunyi tepuk tangan menyapa indra pendengaran mereka

" Wah..wah..wah, Ino lihat siapa yang kita temui disini" ujar Tenten

" Aku tidak menyangka kita menemukan mereka secepat ini" ujar Ino seraya mengibaskan rambutnya

" K-kalian" ujar Yugito dengan wajah ketakutan

" Kenapa dengan tampang kalian? Bukannya kalian ingin menyaingi kami" ujar Tenten dengan tatapan sinis

" Jadi kalian genk murahan itu, punya hak apa kalian melarang-larang orang seperti itu, hah?" Tanya Ino

" K-kami hanya bercanda" jawab Fuu

" Bercanda? Apa memukul orang sampai dia terpental itu bisa disebut sebagai bercanda?" Tanya Ino

Ino sudah mengambil persiapan untuk memukul Shion namun dicegah oleh Tenten.

" Ino, kita dilarang memukul mereka" ujar Tenten

" Haaah, aku lupa. Dasar kenapa kita dilarang memukul orang kurang ajar seperti mereka sih, mendokusei" ujar Ino kesal

" Ino, aku tahu kau dan Shikamaru bersepupu. Tapi kau tidak perlu ikut mengucapkan mantra keramatnya" ujar Tenten seraya memijat keningnya

" Kenapa kalian tidak memukul kami?" Tanya Yugito

" Jadi kau minta dipukul? Dengan senang hati" jawab Ino dengan semangat

" Ino" tegur Tenten

" Kami dikirim kesini untuk menghentikan aksi pembully-an kalian" jawab Tenten

" Dan kami diberi peringatan untuk tidak melukai kalian" tambah Ino dengan kesal

" Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Shion

" Akatsuki tidak melukai mereka yang menjadi bagian dari Konoha High School" jawab Tenten

" Itu yang dikatakan pimpinan kami" ujar Ino

" Pimpinan?" Tanya Fuu bingung

" Yah, mereka itu Sasuke, Naruto dan orang yang menjadi idola gadis yang kalian bully, Sakura" jawab Ino

" Ino, jangan basa-basi lagi, aku lapar." Ujar Tenten

" Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini. Atau Shikamaru akan mengunyah kita karena terlalu lama" ujar Ino

" Dia bisa tertidur" ujar Tenten seraya terkekeh kecil

" Jadi, hentikan aksi konyol kalian atau kalian akan masuk Black List Akatsuki"ujar Ino dan Tenten dengan nada mengancam

" K-kami mengerti" jawab D'arc

" Pergi sekarang sebelum aku melanggar perintah untuk memukul kalian" ancam Ino

D'arc kemudian lari secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu.

" Kau boleh berdiri sekarang" ujar Ino seraya mengulurkan tangannya

" Terimakasih, Yamanaka-sama" ujar Ameno seraya tersenyum kaku

" Ayolah, jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku Ino" ujar Ino seraya tersenyum

" Ya, Ino benar. Biasa saja dengan kami" ujar Tenten

" Arigatou gozaimasu, Tenten-sama,Ino-sama" ujar Ameno

" Douita" jawab Ino dan Tenten

Ameno pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya

" Baiklah, kita keruang desis sekarang aku lapar" ujar Tenten

" Yah kau benar, lagi pula jatah snack milikku bisa dimakan Naruto" ujar Ino

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju ruang desis

" Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Sakura begitu Ino dan Tenten menampakkan diri diruang desis

" Beres. Tenang saja" jawab Tenten seraya menghempaskan dirinya disofa

" Naruto, kau tidak menghabiskan makananku bukan?" Tanya Ino

" Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku seperti Choji yang gen.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" Jangan sebut!" seru Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan

" Kata itu tabu untuk disebut atau sekolah bisa hancur" ujar Shikamaru

" Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Hinata seraya meletakkan minuman dimeja

" Kami menemukan mereka sedang membully Ameno dari kelas 1-B" jawab Ino

" Kalian temukan dimana?" tanyaNeji

" Di lorong perpustakaan" jawab Ino

" Lho? Bukannya tempat itu cukup terpencil apalagi dijam istirahat" komentar Sakura

" Ya, kami bisa menemukan berkat kemampuan melacakku" ujar Ino bangga

" Jadi kau menggunakan kekuatanmu disekolah?" Tanya Sasuke

" Maaf, maaf. Habis sekolah ini terlalu besar. Harus menunggu jidat Sakura mengecil untuk menemukan genk murahan seperti mereka" jawab Ino asal

"Ino" panggil Sakura dengan aura yang err.. mengerikan

" E-eh? Hime, kau harus sabar bukan" ujar Ino tersadar akan bahaya yang mengancam hidupnya

" Tapi kau tidak harus menggunakanku juga" ujar Sakura

" Sudahlah, kali ini kalian kumaafkan. Setidaknya kalian tidak menggunakan kekuatan perusak disekolah" ujar Sasuke menengahkan

" Kalian tidak melukai mereka bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru

" Ya. Kau tahu? Itu sangat sulit. Ino hampir lepas kendali" jawab Tenten

" Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Mereka menyerang Ameno karena dia sangat mengidolakan Akatsuki" ujar Ino

" Kurang ajar sekali mereka" komentar Naruto

" Ya, mereka memukul Ameno sampai terpental karena Ameno memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel 'hime' " ujar Ino

" Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar mereka" ujar Sakura seraya meninju tembok

" Sakura-chan, kau bisa merobohkan sekolah" ujar Naruto

" Itu berlebihan, Durian mesum" ujar Tenten

" Heh, cepol dua yang kampungan apa maksudmu mengataiku, hah?!" seru Naruto

" Siapa yang kau maksud cepol dua kampungan, Durian mesum?" Tanya Tenten berkacak pinggang

" Tentu saja orang yang kuajak bicara" ujar Naruto polos

" Mereka mulai lagi" ujar Neji

" Biarkan sajalah" ujar Ino seraya tetap menikmati makanannya

" Dasar mesum!" seru Tenten

" Apa maksudmu mengataiku mesum? Aku tidak mesum!" seru Naruto

" Heh? Kau tidak merasa? Kau itu sangat terobsesi dengan _oppai_ wanita apa itu tidak mesum?" Tanya Tenten

" Tentu saja tidak. Semua laki-laki begitu" ujar Naruto

Semua perempuan yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Tenten reflek menoleh kepada laki-laki yang ada diruangan tersebut yang membuat mereka menjadi salah tingkah. Hinata melirik kearah Neji, Ino kearah Shikamaru dan Sakura kearah Sasuke.

" A-apa semuanya begitu?" Tanya Ino

" T-tentu saja tidak" jawab Shikamaru

" Kau tidak usah bohong Shika, waktu itu kau ikut denganku untuk.. " Naruto tidak sempat melanjutkan

" Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya sudah selesai. Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan rapat" ujar Sasuke

 _"_ _Mereka jadi sok suci begitu, dasar"_ batin Naruto kesal

" Kami ikut yah" ujar Naruto

" Kalian ini bukan anggota desis tapi selalu berada disini" ujar Neji

" Tsunade-baachan tidak melarang 'kan yang penting kami tidak mengganggu" ujar Naruto

" Siapa yang bilang kalian tidak mengganggu, terutama kau?" Tanya Sasuke

" Ayolah Suke. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu, santai saja" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Sasuke dan yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan cucu dari kepala sekolah mereka.

" Oh iya, Sakura kau sudah menyelesaikan laporannya?" Tanya Sasuke

" Sudah" jawab Sakura seraya menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna kuning

" Baiklah, kita keruangan Tsunade-sama sekarang" ujar Sasuke

" Shika" panggil Sasuke

" Aku tidak mau ikut" ujar Shikamaru

" Kau ini 'kan wakil. Kenapa selalu tidak mau ikut sih" komentar Naruto

" Urusai" bentak Shikamaru

" Baik. Minna, kami keruang kepala sekolah dulu" ujar Sakura kemudian mengekor dibelakang Sasuke

" Shikamaru-kun pastikan kau tidak tidur saat rapat nanti" ejek Sakura

" Memang kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru

" Tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa tidur" ujar Neji

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan menuju ruang kepala sekolah

" Enaknya jadi Sakura" ujar Ino

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata

" Ya, dia bisa selalu bersama dengan Sasuke-kun entah itu sebagai sekertaris desis ataupun sebagai Hime di Akatsuki" jawab Ino

" Kau melupakan keberadaanku" ujar Naruto

" Kau tidak penting untuk diingat" ejek Tenten

" Dasar cepol 2 sialan" ujar Naruto

" Diamlah durian bodoh" balas Tenten

Dan akhirnya ruangan itu dipenuhi suara ejek-mengejek dari Naruto dan Tenten

 _"_ _Andai aku bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura"_ batin Ino

 _"_ _Kurasa tidak bisa melihat kedekatan mereka ditambah semua orang mendukung mereka berdua"_ batin Ino lagi seraya tersenyum kecut

 **TBC**

Yui : Yahooo.. minna aku balik lagi dengan fict Naruto... Yang GaJe

Sasuke : Udah tau gaje malah dipublish

Yui : Tega... hiks..hiks..hiks #nangisbombay

Sasuke : Gak peduli

Naruto : Yui-chan kau ada pemberitahuan?

Yui : Oh iya.. aku lupa. Dan Naruto sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan surfiks -chan?

Naruto : G-gomen kelepasan

Yui : Ya sudahlah. Baik minna-san karena aku males bikin bagian actionnya #ditabok jadi aku buat setiap chara utama cuma punya satu kekuatan

Naruto : Gak adil!

Yui : Emang aku peduli

Sakura : Dan kekuatannya mungkin melenceng dari anime aslinya

Yui : Iya, Sakura benar.. Jadi mereka bisa menyebutkan kekuatan masing-masing yah

Sasuke : Aku Listrik

Naruto : Angin

Ino : Pengendali pikiran juga pelacak ditambah aku juga bisa bela diri #promosi

Shikamaru : *menguap* aku pengendali bayangan

Neji dan Hinata : Api dan bela diri

Hinata : Air

Tenten : Paling jago bela diri

Sakura : Rahasia

Tenten : Gak adil

Yui : Untuk Sakura kekuatannya masih dirahasiakan untuk sementara dia memiliki kekuatan dibidang medis. Kekuatan utamanya masih rahasia

Naruto : Hobi banget bikin kepo

Yui : Hehehehehe

Shikamaru : Sudah cepat tutup aku mengantuk *menguap lagi*

ALL: JAA MINNA.. REVIEW PLEAS

S


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE ACTION**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Other cast : Naruto anime chara dan beberapa OC

Summary : Kecemburuan bisa menimbulkan dampak yang cukup fatal. Sahabat bukanlah hanya menjadi orang yang selalu ada buat kita. dia juga bisa menjadi objek kecemburuan itu.

Warning typo bertebaran dan alur gak nyambung.

Pagi yang cerah dengan alunan kicauan burung yang membentuk harmony yang indah memanjakan indra pendengaran makhuk hidup yang mendengar. Matahari juga tak malu-malu menampakkan dirinya menghangatkan semua makhluk yang masih menghembuskan nafas dibumi tempat kia berpijak. Para pelajar pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang membawa mereka ketempat mereka menyiapkan bekal masa depan berupa Konoha High School pagi ini tidak seheboh biasanya. Pasalnya, objek yang menjadi biang ricuh belum menampakkan dirinya setelah memasuki kelas mereka. Ya, hari ini anggota Akatsuki tidak menuju ruang desis karena mereka tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan disana.

" Suke, kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan Kimia dari Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Naruto

" Hn" jawab Sasuke

" Haaah… Kau enak pintar, bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

" Kalau dipikir-pikir, di Akatsuki orang dengan koneksi otak paling lama adalah Naruto" ujar Tenten tanpa dosa

" Heh, cepol dua. Kau jangan seenaknya mengataiku, memangnya berapa nilai matematikamu kemarin? Aku jamin aku lebih tinggi" ujar Naruto dengan PeDe-nya

" Durian kesasar! Kau meremehkanku? Begini-begini otakku ada isinya, tidak sepertimu yang kosong" seru Tenten tidak terima

" Apa mereka harus meributkan hal-hal kecil?" bisik Ino pada Sakura yang sedang membaca novel

" Entahlah, bukankah itu hobi mereka" ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari novel yang ia baca

" Sakura" panggil Sasuke

" Hmm?" sahut Sakura seraya menoleh keasal suara

" Eh? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi

" Bagaimana dengan rencana pembasmian berandal itu?" Tanya Sasuke

" Sudah siap. Gaara-kun yang menyiapkannya. Dia bilang akan datang sepulang sekolah" jawab Sakura

" Baiklah" ujar Sasuke kemudian kembali focus dengan buku bacaannya

" Sakura" kali ini Ino yang memanggil Sakura

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

" Menjadi kau enak yah" ujar Ino seraya menopang dagu

" Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura bingung

" Yah, kau bisa selalu bersama dengan Sasuke-kun, dimanapun" jawab Ino

" Itu karena kami berteman sejak kecil" ujar Sakura

" Yah, itu juga. Kau sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil rumah kalian juga berdekatan. Ditambah posisi kalian di desis ataupun di Akatsuki" ujar Ino

" Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau iri?" Tanya Sakura

" Ya tentu saja, forehead! Siapa yang tidak iri denganmu?" seru Ino

" Kau tidak harus bicara sekeras itu" ujar Sakura seraya menutup kedua telinganya

" Maaf,maaf. Soalnya pertanyaanmu sangat bodoh. Siapa yang tidak iri denganmu" ujar Ino

" Begitu yah.. Kau tidak usah iri padaku. Kau 'kan sahabatku" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum

" Ya, kau benar" ujar Ino

 _"_ _Tapi dengan menjadi sahabatmu tidak membuatku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke-kun lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Menjadi sahabatmu juga tidak membuat Sasuke-kun lebih perhatian padaku. Aku lebih terlihat seperti dayang-dayangmu, kau tau itu aku sangat sangat iri kepadamu"_ batin Ino

SKIP

" Bagaimana kalian sudah mengerti strategi kita?" Tanya Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kecuali… yah kalian tau siapa dia.

" Naruto, jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti lagi" ujar Gaara

" E..etto, eng aku mengerti" ujar Naruto kaku

" Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten

" T..tentu saja" jawab Naruto

" Jadi, apa rencana kita?" Tanya Tenten

" E..etto, aha! Rencananya adalah.." jawaban Naruto tidak diselesaikan

" Apa?" desak Ino

" Tunggu sebentar.. Jadi Gaara sudah menerangkan kepada kita bahwa rencananya adalah… emmm, eng… etto, aku tidak tau" ujar Naruto pada akhirnya

GUBRAK!

Semua yang menyaksikannya akhirnya bergubrak ria menyaksikan kejeniusan teman mereka ini

" Katanya kau mengerti" ujar Temari

" Aku tidak mengerti hal rumit begitu. Yang aku tau kita akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan" ujar Naruto berusaha membela diri

" Terserah kau saja" ujar Shikamaru

" Ayo kita pergi sekarang" ajak Sasuke

Mereka pun menuju ketempat berandalan itu.

" Hinata, ganbatte" bisik Sakura

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan

 _"_ _Aku akan berusaha! Semuanya mengharapkanku aku tidak boleh gagal"_ batin Hinata

Hinata memulai aksinya dia berjalan dengan santai melewati gang sempit yang sudah cukup sepi karena ini sudah menjelang sore hari. Didepan terlihat 3 orang berandal yang sedang duduk dan tertawa tidak jelas, Hinata menatap jijik kelakuan mereka.

 _"_ _Apa mereka tidak punya kegiatan yang lainnya"_ batin Hinata

" Hai nona manis. Kau sendirian disini?" Tanya seorang berandalan berambut merah yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata

 _"_ _Memangnya yang kau lihat bagaimana"_ batin Hinata

" K-kalian mau apa?" Tanya Hinata seraya berjalan mundur dan memasang ekspresi ketakutan

" Hanya ingin bermain sebentar" jawab berandal dengan rambut hijau lumut

" G-gomen, a-ku harus pulang sekarang" ujar Hinata berusaha menjauh

" Kenapa buru- buru, kita bahkan belum memulai permainannya" ujar berandal berambut coklat gelap

" Siapa namamu, nona?" Tanya si Merah

" H-hinata" jawab Hinata

" Ikutlah dengan kami" ujar si Hijau lumut seraya memegang tangan Hinata

Hinata hampir membanting berandal itu kalau saja dia tidak mendapat pesan dari Ino

' _Hinata, jangan lupa misimu'_ itu yang dikatakan oleh Ino

" Lalu, apa margamu? Apa kau mau memakai marga yang sama denganku?" Tanya si Coklat gelap seraya memegang dahu Hinata

" T-tidak perlu, aku sudah punya marga" jawab Hinata

" Eh? Jadi kau sudah punya? Ganti saja dengan margaku" ujar si coklat gelap lagi

" Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh marga murahan darimu" ujar Hinata sinis

" Kau berani pada kami, mengatai marga kami murahan? Memangnya kau siapa?!" seru si merah seraya ikut memegang tangan Hinata yang satu lagi

" Aku? Hinata" jawab Hinata seraya membanting kedua beranda yang memegang tangannya

" Heh? S-siapa kau? Beraninya kau" seru si Coklat yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Hinata

Dia kemudian mengambil nafas sejenak

" Dia sudah pada batasnya" ujar Neji

" Kita harus bersiap" ujar Sasuke

" Hyuuga Hinata-desu!" seru Hinata kemudian menendang si Coklat hingga membentur dinding

" H-hyuuga? Jangan-jangan Hyuuga yang 'itu' " ujar si Hijau lumut ketakutan

" Memangnya ada berapa Hyuuga disini!" seru Hinata kemudian menendang berandal itu sehingga membentur pagar besi

" Hinata, jangan hanya kau yang bermain" ujar Sakura yang datang bersama Akatsuki dan Akatsuna

" Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri" ujar Hinata kemudian memukul beandal terdekat

" Jadi, kita mulai?" Tanya Kankurou

" Boleh saja" jawab Neji

Sebelum mereka memulai, datang segerombolan orang yang diduga teman ketiga berandal tadi yang membawa senjata berupa balok.

" Beraninya kalian semua" seru salah satu dari mereka

" Memangnya kalian mau apa?" Tanya Temari

" Lihatlah kemarahan kami!" seru pemimpin mereka

" Mari kita bersenang-senang" ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya

Dan terjadilah adu jotos diantara mereka semua. Sebagai catatan Akatsuki dan Akatsuna tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Mereka hanya akan menggunakan kemampuan bela diri masing-masing.

BUM! BRAK! KEDUBRAK! BOOOM MEONG…..GRAARR..

" Gadis pink itu mungkin lemah karena tidak ikut bertarung, serang dia" uajr salah satu dari mereka kemudian menuju kearah Sakura yang agak menepi

 _"_ _Apa mereka itu bodoh?"_ batin Ino, Tenten dan Hinata

 _"_ _Mereka cari mati rupanya"_ batin Sasuke dan Naruto

 _"_ _Mood Hime sedang kurang bagus hari ini"_ batin Shikamaru

 _"_ _Aku mendoakan keselamatan kalian"_ batin Neji seraya tersenyum prihatin

Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat kedua berandal yang dengan PeDe-nya hendak menyerang dirinya yang sedang bad mood ini. Saat berandal itu tinggal 1 meter didepannya Sakura mengeluarkan pukulan mautnya.

" SHANNARO!" seru Sakura seraya melayangkan pukulan mautnya kearah berandalan itu

Alhasil, mereka terkapar tak berdaya mencium tanah air tercinta, Bayi yang baru lahir pun tau kalau pemenang pertarungan kurang kerjaan ini adalah Akatsuki dan Akatsuna. Para berandal tidak tau diri itu kini sudah terkapar dengan posisi tidak elit dengan keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

" K-kalian, kenapa bisa mengalahkan kami?" Tanya seorang berandal

" Kau masih bisa bicara yah" ujar Ino

" Hime, kau bukannya kau tidak ingin ikut campur kali ini?" Tanya Shikamaru

" Aku pikir mungkin bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku pada mereka" ujar Sakura sarkatis

" Kau menakutkan, Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto

" Urusai Naruto!" bentak Sakura

" Jadi, kita apakan mereka, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara

" Gaara, tentu saja kita bawa mereka ke kantor polisi" ujar Temari yang kesal dengan kepolosan adiknya

" Temari-san, kurasa Gaara-kun berpikir kita bisa mengubur mereka hidup-hidup" ujar Tenten

" Saran yang bagus, Tenten" ujar Temari

" Sasuke,Naruto, Sakura, Temari dan Gaara" gumam salah satu berandal itu

" HAHHH!" seru seorang berandal dengan ekspresi ketakutan

" Hoi, ada apa denganmu. Berisik tau" tegur Kankurou

" J-jangan, kalian ini Akatsuki dari Konoha Gakuen dan Akatsuna dari Suna Gakuen?!" seru seorang berandal

" Oh, kau ternyata tahu kami" ujar Neji

" T-ternyata benar" ujar berandalan tersebut

" Kalian salah telah mengganggu siswa dari sekolah kami" ujar Sasuke

" S-sumimasen, k-kami t-tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ujar berandal itu seraya bersujud dihadapan Akatsuki dan Akatsuna

" Kurasa kita harus memaafkan mereka" ujar Sakura

" Heh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Hinata

" Sakura benar. Kita suruh saja mereka pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan kita ataun mereka benar-benar akan tamat" ujar Sasuke

" B-baik" ujar berandal itu kemudian lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu

" Misi kali ini selesai" ujar Naruto

" Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan" usul Tenten

" Aku setuju" sahut Naruto

" Aku tidak bisa, aku ingin pulang" ujar Shikamaru

" Tentu saja kau tidak bisa, Shika. Kau akan pergi dengan Temari" uajr Sasuke

" Betul. Temari pergilah dengannya" ujar Kankurou mendorong Temari

" Aku tidak mau" tolak Temari

" Harus mau!" seru Akatsuki dan Akatsuna (-Shika dan Temari)

Alhasil keduanya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan teman-temannya

" Kuharap mereka bisa akrab" ujar Sasuke

"Seperti kita 'kan Sasuke-kun" ujar Ino

" Sakura, Naruto. Kita pulang sekaarang" ujar Sasuke kemudian berlalu mengabaikan Ino

" Baiklah, ayo Sakura" ujar Naruto

" Minna, kami duluan Jaa ne" ujar Sakura kemudian menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke

" Sasuke-kun, Naruto chotto matte!" seru Sakura mempercepat jalannya

" Kau lambat" ejek Naruto

" Ayo kita juga pulang" ujar anggota Akatsuki dan Akatsuna yang tersisa

Mereka kemudian bubar kerumah masing-masing. Ino bersama Neji, Hinata dan Tenten pulang bersama karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan serta Gaara dan Kankurou yang tinggal seatap.

 **TBC**

Yui : Halo minna.. Yui balik dengan lanjutan fict LOVE ACTION

Yuumi : Yui juga mau minta maaf atas kehancuran chap sebelumnya

Ayato : Karena Yui gak ada bakat

Yuuki : Dia hanya modal nekad aja

Yui : Tega amat. Bodo amat.. Intinya Yui mohon maaf karena fict kemarin Typo bertebaran dengan buannnyakk sekali.. Yui juga sadar fict ini ( dan fict Yui yang lain) itu gak mask akal. Yui Cuma asal ngarang aja.. Jadi Gomenasai kalau terlalu lebay. Dan maafkan jika ada kalimat yang kurang nyambung. Yui gak pintar pilih diksi.

Hime : waktunya balas review!

Yui : Baiklah, kali ini yang balas Review OC Yui, karena para chara sedang istirahat

Ken : Yang pertama untuk **ace813 :** Maafin Yui karena buat kamu penasaran karena itu emang hobi dia, juga arigatou udah mau nungguin chap selanjutnya.

Yuumi : Selanjutnya buat **Kagayaku Hoshina :** Arigatou udah dibilang keren. Kita ketemu lagi Ira-san. Aku paham ini emang bukan dirumah, Yui juga agak gimana gitu. Dia agak sungkan disini karena dia masih baru disini. Jadi dia agak takut sama senpai di fandom ini. Iya, Yui gak sempat nge-beta karena waktu itu dia buru-buru banget jadi gitu deh, arigatou.

Yuuki : Selanjutnya buat **gu :** itu masih rahasia.. Tapi pasti udah bisa ketebak bukan gimana hasil akhirnya nanti. Iya ini udah dilanjut semoga kamu suka.

Ayato : Terus buat **John :** Arigatou udah bilang fict GaJe Yui keren. Endingnya kurang yah? Marahin aja si Yui gak apa. Sebenarnya chap ini dan chap sebelumnya itu satu. Tapi karena Yui pikir ini akan terlalu panjang jadi dia bagi jadi 2 chapter.

Hime : Terus buat **Saskey Saki :** Arigatou udah dibilang seru. Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia. Jalan cerita selanjutnya bakalan ada 'sesuatu' Yui bilang kami para OC mungkin gak bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entahlah jalan pikiran Yui ini gimana.. Iya ini udah dilanjut semoga kamu suka.

Yui : Terakhir buat **Nakayama Haru :** Tumben kamu agak waras. Biasanya ngamuk-ngamuk. Iya ini udah dilanjut, thanks udah dibilang TOP ini fict. Semoga kamu suka chap ini

Hime : Itu dia balasan reviewnya. Arigatou atas reviewnya minna.

Ken : Tanpa basa-basi, kami tutup chap ini

Hime : Jangan lupa REVIEW Minna

All : JAA NE, SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI


End file.
